


Start It With a Kiss

by floralNINJAchan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, No one dies AU, awkward arkos couple, nothing evil happens au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Awkward kisses are a running theme with Jaune and Pyrrha... Even up to one of their most important momentous occasions.Prompt: I am a fan of awkward very first kisses for Arkos. But, if you don't like that idea, how about a wedding fic?My response to this: How about both??? And a little something in between??? Eh? Eeeeehhhhh??? ;)AU where no evil things happened (this is my most used au because this keeps my babies alive)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NBased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBased/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, nbased!

Jaune carried two large fluffs of cotton candy in both his hands as he maneuvered his way through the crowded stadium. It had been two years since the last Vytal Festival when it was hosted back in Vale. It had been a very memorable event to say the least. Back then, once the one-on-one matches came down to the final two, it felt like a toss-up of the ages. But in the end, the pride of Beacon came out victorious, and Pyrrha Nikos won the tournament for the “home team”. 

The victory party afterwards had been even more memorable. Everyone was so excited, some of them got carried away in the moment. Pyrrha being one of those people. On her “winner’s high”, she was so confident that she kissed her long time crush and told him she loved him. Jaune was personally shocked for a good ten minutes until his mind caught up with what had happened. Then he turned as bright a red as Pyrrha’s face had been as his mental gears turned. It hadn’t helped that their friends and teammates were whistling and cheering for the champion finally showing him her feelings. 

The next day they were dating. After that, it had been pretty great and the new stage of their relationship even bettered their bond as partners, and as a part of the team as a whole. The tables turned slightly as the two gave their own hypocritical advice to help out Nora and Ren share their own feelings. They weren’t as successful as they had hoped with that, mainly because their friends’ relationship was a little more complex than what Jaune and Pyrrha realized. 

And now, after two years of training and graduating from Beacon Academy, the two ‘love birds’ were watching the next generation of hunters compete in Mistral. All of their friends had gathered together to watch the tournament to support their past underclassmen. Jaune sat down next to his girlfriend and partner, and handed her one of the fluffy snacks. Pyrrha took it and leaned into his shoulder as the two watched the doubles match between two teams from Atlas and Beacon. It was coming to a big finish as the aura of one of the Atlas student’s completely depleted. The group of friends cheered loudly as the two representatives of Beacon attempted to take down their last opponent of the round. The most strategic of the group (Jaune and Weiss for the most part) yelled and instructed the still-students that clearly couldn’t hear them. It was almost as bad as just yelling at a screen. In the end, it was Beacon who came out victorious. The crowds cheered and the hunters on the field shook hands and helped the fallen competitors to their feet. 

“It’s so nice to see such good sportsmanship at these events, isn’t it Jaune?” Pyrrha commented as she looked over at the boy in question. He didn’t seem to be listening, however. Jaune seemed to have something weighing on his mind. “Jaune? Are you alright?” He still wasn’t paying attention. His expression was not quite grim, but very worried? Maybe nervous? 

Pyrrha placed him hand on his shoulder, and he quickly jerked his gaze towards her as if he had been shocked. “Oh! Uh… I’m fine. Just… I need to stretch my legs. Would you- you want to join me?” He gently took her by the hand. Pyrrha nodded and stood up along with him, and headed out of the stadium.

They walked outside and towards one of the smaller rest areas. It was one of the less ‘flashy’ gazebos covered in beautiful red poppies. The two entered the area and took in the sights and sounds. A warm breeze swept through and the sound of music and laughter filled the air. 

“Mistral is pretty great,” Jaune stated with a smile. “Why did you decide to leave?”

“Well… It isn’t as great as you think. I was lucky, blessed even, to live the life I have. I needed a different setting, to meet different kinds of people, and if I hadn’t… I wouldn’t have met you,” Pyrrha said as she looked up bashfully at her significant other. “I guess it was just… fate.”

“Yeah… OH!” Jaune’s eyes looked downward and knelt down to his knee. 

Pyrrha’s eyes followed him in confusion. “Jaune, your shoe isn’t untied…?”

“I- uh, I know,” he looked up with a similar look he had back in the stadium but with a lot more excitement. His hand went to his back pocket and what happened next just about made Pyrrha’s heart stop. 

Her eyes widened as he pulled out a little black box, opened it, and presented her with a ring. 

“Pyrrha Nikos, we’ve known each other for some time now-”

“YES!” Pyrrha exclaimed loudly.

 

“Pyrrha… You didn’t even let me ask… And I practiced this for hours…”

“Oh! Sorry. Please, Jaune, continue,” she tried to hold back her excitement until he finished his ‘monologue’. 

Jaune cleared his throat and started over. “Pyrrha Nikos, we’re known each other for some time now-”

“Oh just kiss already!” a chorus of voices called from behind the two. Their friends had followed them to the gazebo and were hiding behind the greenery and flowers. 

“Come on, guys! This is a serious and heartfelt moment! I only get one shot!”

“She already said ‘yes’,” Ren calmly stated as he held a thumbs up to his friends. 

Jaune let out a huge sigh and went ahead and put the ring on Pyrrha’s finger. “Pyrrha, I love you. I’m an idiot, and I love you so much. Are you sure you want to-?”

Pyrrha just cut him off right then and there with a kiss much like their first. That shut him up pretty quickly and caused their friends to cheer louder than they had during the tournament match. When the two broke apart all they could do was look into each other’s eyes. They felt encapsulated in the moment, and didn’t want to leave. It felt like this was the greatest moment of their relationship. Well, that is until…

\---

Jaune stood at the altar nervously. Ren, his best man, gave him a calming look to try and cool down his friend. It seemed to work a little bit, but the murmured chatters of his friends and family in the room were putting him on edge. The bridesmaids across from him, Nora along with Team RWBY, as well as his groomsmen, which he was considering it a bad choice to have Team SSSN at his wedding, were giggling and chatting about how this event was finally happening. 

But soon the wedding march started up, and all the guests silenced and stood up as the large doors at the end of the church opened. In doing so, revealing Pyrrha dressed in the most beautiful white gown. Jaune’s heart skipped a beat as she walked arm-in-arm with Mr. Nikos down the aisle. The father and daughter parted ways as they reached the front pew, and she continued up to the alter. 

The ceremony took place, and although Jaune and Pyrrha were listening to the priest’s monologue, they couldn’t help but glance more at each other. They were waiting almost impatiently for those six ending words…

“If anyone apposes to this union, speak now of forever hold your peace,” the priest recited.

“LITERALLY NO ONE! JUST LET THEM KISS ALREADY!” their close friends blurted out from all around the room, causing the two soon-to-be-man-and-wife to turn as red as the bride’s hair.

Clearing his throat, the priest held his composure, “Well, then. Seeing as there are clearly no objections; Jaune, Pyrrha, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

And they did. The roomed filled with cheers and whistles as they two made this moment last for as long as they could. When their lips finally parted they looked deeply into each other’s eyes. It was a perfect moment, for them at least. 

It started and ended with an electrically, awkward kiss. That’s just how those two rolled. And they would continue to kiss like that until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
